


Borrow A Smoke

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks a random stranger (Mickey) if he could borrow a smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow A Smoke

"You have a smoke?"

Mickey was sitting at a cafe house all alone when all of a sudden a redheaded kid who was actually pretty hot appeared out of nowhere sitting opposite of him.

"What? I don't even know you! Just do yourself a favor and leave." Mickey said looking out of the window. He was so close to get up and punch this kid so hard.

"Wow, you're grumpy! Look i just need one or two smokes, then i'll leave. Okay?" The redhead said sounding hurt and desperate.

"Ugh, fine! For fucks sake! Can't even have coffee without people disturbing me! There! Now leave!" Mickey said handing the guy two cigarettes.

"Thanks! That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" The redhead said smirking and taking the smokes from Mickey.

Putting the other in his pocket and the other on his lips.

"You wanna join?" The redhead asked.

Mickey looked at the redhead eyebrows raised as far as they can go, just waiting for ginger here to explain why would he ever wanna go for a smoke with some fucking annoying redhead who he doesn't even know.

"Cause it's just you look stressed so i thought that might help you relax." Ginger said.

He is stressed and he haven't had a smoke for a couple of hours.

"I don't even know your fucking name, firecrotch." Mickey said looking up at firecrotch to see his reaction to the nickname.

He laughed. That's great.

"Yea, sorry. I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher. Nice to meet you..." Ian said lifting his hand up for a handshake.

"What, i get no nickname? Rude. Mickey Milkovich." Mickey said shaking his hand.

"So you gonna join me, Mickey Milkovich?" Ian asked.

He smirked when he thought about the nickname he had first called Mickey in his head.

"Sure. Why not?" Mickey said drinking the last of his coffee.

"Let's go, blue eyes!" Ian said smirking as he got up.

'This should be interesting.' Mickey thought and joined Ian outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
